


Iron Wrought Arch

by StrokeofStupidity



Series: Sarah Jane Stories [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kid Fic, basically everyone you love is here, this is because no one would write it but me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrokeofStupidity/pseuds/StrokeofStupidity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a birthday party, everyone you've ever loved, a large diaper bag and a missing Doctor. Also, a lot of balloons. Like, a lot.</p><p> </p><p>For the then_theres_us challenge on LiveJournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Wrought Arch

 

 

Rose was setting out the paper plates, praying that there would be no strong breezes while Tony was putting up streamers along the fence. Her mother was in the kitchen, finishing the goodie bags and the Doctor was... Rose looked around in alarm. Where was the Doctor? He was supposed to be getting the balloons for the party but he had left over an hour ago.

"Mum, did the Doctor come back yet?" Rose yelled through the open door.

"No he didn't but if he doesn't want to miss this party then he better hurry his twiggy arse up." Jackie yelled from the kitchen. Rose laughed at her mother's annoyance and continued setting up the table. Jackie came outside with a cardboard box filled with sweets in sparkly purple bags. She placed the box on the small table by the door, making sure to leave room for the food when it was finally laid out.

"By the way, the birthday girl's up and making a fuss." Jackie said before sitting down in one of the lawn chairs. Rose nodded and set the plates down, making her way into the house. She walked up to the second level, hearing her daughter's cries through her door. Rose walked through the door and smiled at her daughter standing up in her crib. Sarah Jane's sweet face was tear-stained though she was no longer crying. Instead she had a large toothy smile at the sight of her mother.

"Hello Miss Sarah Jane! Are you ready for your party today?" Rose asked with a smile while she picked up Sarah Jane and laid her on the changing table. She changed her daughter's diaper while she talked, tickling the baby's sides and feet in between thoughts.

"Grandmum got you such a pretty dress for your party today and Daddy is getting balloons, so many balloons! Tony will push you on the swings and everyone is coming to see you be such a big girl!" Rose said, wiggling her daughter into her little dress. It was sparkly pink with tiny rosettes on the shoulders and waist. The skirt poofed out slightly and if Sarah Jane had a tiara she'd look like a tiny princess. Rose thought it was a bit much for a two year old but her mum loved it and the baby didn't seem to mind so she let it slide for today.

"Let's get you downstairs, yeah?" Rose said before picking up her daughter and walking out of the house to the backyard. Tony had finished putting the blue and purple streamers around the fence and was now putting cups and napkins next to all the plates.

"Here's the birthday girl!" Rose said with a flourish, plopping her daughter down on the soft grass. Sarah Jane laughed happily before toddling over to Jackie. She held her arms out and Jackie picked her up, sitting her in her lap.

"Oh how pretty you look in your dress. Happy Birthday Sarah Jane!" She said giving the girl a kiss on her blonde head before giving her another one her cheek. Sarah Jane smiled and planted a wet baby kiss on Jackie's cheek but she didn't seem to mind. Instead she lowered Sarah Jane back onto the ground and watched as the girl ran off to play with Tony. Rose sighed and sat down in the lawn chair next to her mother's.

"Were you always this exhausted with me or Tony?" She asked turning her head to look at her mother. Jackie chuckled.

"Yep. Consider it payback for every time you sassed me." Jackie said with a cheeky grin. Rose smiled as she watched her daughter run around. Suddenly a voice came from the side of the yard.

"Hello Rose, are you back there? I'm kind of carrying a bunch of things and I really shouldn't be." A voice yelled. Rose looked up and smiled. She ran over to the gate, taking the large present out of the woman's hands.

"Martha, why are you carrying this? Where's Tom?" Rose asked leading the heavily pregnant woman through the rose covered arch that led into the backyard. She led Martha to one of the chairs and the woman sat down gingerly.

"Tom went to find a parking space, can you believe that? Apparently a bunch of people are visiting a neighbor of yours and the street's already full of cars." Martha said before Sarah Jane ran into her legs. She smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Fank you Marfa!" Sarah Jane said, giving the woman's belly a kiss as well before trying to run off.

"Oh no you don't. Let me put your hair up so it doesn't get tangled." Rose said grabbing her daughter before she ran off and plunking her in her lap. She braided Sarah Jane's hair slowly, giving Martha a look.

"So is that one coming out yet or what?" She asked, her tongue coming between her teeth. Martha sighed wearily.

"Oh I wish. I mean technically he's due next week but I wish he'd come now. I miss seeing my feet and wearing tight dresses that are supposed to be tight. Not tight dresses because you're so huge. Still, I'm not looking forward to labor." She said glancing up and giving her husband a wave as he entered the backyard through the wrought-iron arch. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and one to the top of Sarah Jane's head.

"My god, I had to drive around the block four times before I found a spot." He said before going off to say hello to Pete who had just walked into the yard from the house. Martha rolled her eyes and Rose laughed. She put a hair tie around Sarah Jane's braid and scooted her off her lap, giving her a pat on the butt as she went over to her swing set. She was about to tell Martha the horrible joys of labor when she heard a yell from the side of the yard.

"Sarah Jane! I here! I here!" A little girl yelled running into the yard, her strawberry blonde curls flapping behind her.

"Melody, get back here! You were helping Daddy carry Sarah Jane's present." The girl's mother yelled, her red hair pulled back into a pretty chignon. Her husband trailed behind pulling a wagon with a large present. Oh Sarah Jane is going to be so spoiled' Rose thought to herself before standing up and giving her guests hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Hello Amy, Rory. I hope you got here okay." Rose asked walking over to the cooler to get out drinks.

"Oh no, it was a terrible walk, all of two blocks." Amy teased, accepting the bottle of soda from Rose.

"Wow, Martha you are about to pop!" Rory said with a grin, taking the beer his wife handed him. Martha laughed from her seat.

"Don't I know it." She said sitting back in the chair. There was a shriek that filled the air and both Rose and Amy turned around to see if it was a happy shriek. Sarah Jane had jumped on little Melody and caused her to fall and now the girls were rolling around in the grass.

"Well there goes her new dress.” Rose said with a shrug.

"Don't worry its machine washable." Jackie said from behind. Rose jumped a foot in the air and clutched her chest while giving her mum a glare. Jackie raised her hands in innocence, grabbed a soda and walked back over to her seat where Martha and Tom sat. Rory just gave Rose a playful look as he took a swig from his beer. Amy shoved him lightly.

"So, where's the Doctor? Shouldn't he be, you know here?" She asked looking around the large backyard. Rose frowned.

"I actually don't know. He left to get the balloons over an hour ago." She said.

Could've he have gotten lost?" Rory asked, deadpan. Rose stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oy, would you stop acting like bloody children and help me please?" A voice called from behind them. In strode Donna Temple-Noble with a baby in a pram and a diaper bag on her shoulder like the force of nature she was. Shaun trailed behind with their son and daughter, holding a gift bag with stars on it. Amy laughed and walked over to the redhead taking the pram and cooing to the ginger baby inside.

"Hello Abby, hello. Oh, she's gotten so big." She said to Donna, who looked proud but very tired.

"I know! I was telling Shaun the other day how I can't believe it's only been four months, it feels like longer and she grows so fast. I'm going to run out of clothes at this rate." She said watching as her son, Charlie and daughter; Nora went to play with Tony and the girls. She sat down and placed the diaper bag on the ground next to her, massaging her shoulders with a hiss. Martha frowned.

"Are you supposed to put everything in that bag?" She asked cautiously.

"After two kids, you learn to always be prepared, so yes." Donna said seriously. Shaun just kissed her cheek and went to talk with the other men. Rory and Pete were arguing about their team's injured player and Shaun would rather hear that then talk about pregnancy.

"Oy, where's the Spaceman then? Shouldn't he be here, since it's his daughter's birthday after all?" Donna asked. Rose opened her mouth to answer when she heard the Doctor's voice from the side of the yard. She was about to turn around when she noticed the other woman's faces. They were all wide with shock and mirth. Rose braced herself and turned around.

Just outside of the little rose covered arch, the Doctor stood, holding tens of balloons. Some were the basic size and shape but some were massive. He tried to go through the arch but he wouldn't fit so he went around it, revealing Wilf with even more balloons behind him.

"Hey everybody! Found Wilf outside, offered to help carry some of the balloons." The Doctor said walking over to Rose who was speechless. Rory was doubled over, laughing hard and Tom was sniggering behind his hand. The Doctor was about to kiss Rose when a bundle of yellow and pink ran into his skinny legs.  
"Daddy! Daddy, balloons? Mine?" Sarah Jane asked looking up in wonder. The Doctor smiled and handed the bunch of balloons to Rose who took them wordlessly, her mouth still agape. Her picked her up and tossed her in the air.

"Of course they are Sarah Jane! It's you birthday, isn't it?" he asked, watching his daughter nod violently. Then another bundle ran into his legs, this time yellow and green. The Doctor looked down and smiled.

"Hello Melody, how are you?" He said. In response, the little girl ducked her head and blushed.

"Looks like someone has a little crush." Amy tutted and picked up her daughter, fixing the barrette in her curly hair. The Doctor took Melody's hand and held it like a suitor about to propose.

"Oh sweet Lady Melody, I only wish I could return your love but sadly, I'm already married to the most wonderful woman in two universes." He said with a wink to Rose.

Finally Rose got her voice back.

"Doctor I told you to get a few balloons! You know, like two for the each table and a few others to hang on the fence. Not hundreds!" Rose yelled, her arm up in the air due to the helium. Poor Wilf just nodded his head.

"Sorry I wasn't there to stop him Rose. I almost wish I hadn't gotten here late." He said gesturing to his raised arm as well. The Doctor gave a sheepish grin, kissed Sarah Jane loudly on the cheek and set her down.

"Sorry Wilf, let me help you with those." The Doctor said, taking the balloons and tying them to every chair giving the rest of the guests hugs and cheek kisses as he went around. Rose followed him.

"But what are we going to do with all of these balloons? I'm not letting them stay in our house for two weeks while they deflate." She said handing him balloons as he ran around the yard putting them up, the children following him like ducklings.

"Oh don't worry Rose. We'll give a few to Charlie and Nora, some to Melody, a few to Martha and Tom..." He trailed off looking around the yard for an empty spot but finding none. He glanced up at his hand still full of balloons. He faltered slightly.

"Maybe I did buy too many." He mumbled before striding off towards the house to put them in the living room.

"I just couldn't help it Rose. I mean turning two is a big deal, and I just wanted Sarah Jane's party to be the best." He yelled from inside the house. Rose excused herself from the party, leaving the other guests to talk and walked into the living room. It was a strange sight, the ceiling covered with balloons with their multicolored strings hanging down over the Doctor. Rose felt a swell of affection. She walked over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. He responded by placing his hands around her waist.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" Rose asked giving the Doctor a kiss. He grinned.

"Yes I believe you did this morning after I licked your-" The Doctor said before Rose cut him off with another kiss. His arms tightened around her and she sighed happily into his mouth, their tongues lazily stroking.

"While I'm not thrilled that you bought so many balloons, I can understand why you did it. I want this to be a good party for Sarah Jane too, even if she won't remember it." Rose said when they finally broke apart. The Doctor smiled brightly and Rose was once again reminded of how much she loved this crazy, brilliant man in her arms. She kissed him again, feeling the strings of the different balloons on her face and head.

"Hey, if you two are done sucking face, we'd like to start the party and get eating." Amy yelled from outside. The Doctor and Rose broke apart with a laugh and walked outside to the party hand in hand.

"Okay now, who wants chicken fingers?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Doctor was nervous, though he didn't dare show it. He was still puzzled over where he was but River seemed confident so he followed her lead for once  "So we seem to be in a residential area of London. More upper class than others. River, where are you taking me? Something about this place is off; I think it's the air. It tastes funny." The Doctor said sticking his tongue out and spinning in a circle. River chuckled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon sweetie or we'll miss it." River said walking up to a large, dark blue house with several cars parked out front. The Doctor thought the color seemed strange, especially because every other house on the block was white or grey.

"River, I do not want to go to any boring adult cocktail parties right now. I'm not in the mood." The Doctor said darkly, crossing his arms in front of his chest defiantly. He thought he looked like the imposing Oncoming Storm. River thought he looked like a petulant 5 year old. She put a finger to her lips and walked towards the back of the house, stopping in front of a metal arch with roses blooming around it.

"Now Doctor, just be quiet and look." She said pointing at the scene in front of them. The Doctor's angry rebuttal died in his throat. There in front of him was a birthday party for a little girl. A little girl who was pink and yellow just like her mother. Her mother who was standing behind her singing the Happy Birthday Song. Next to her was the Doctor, well not him but what used to be him. Then created into a biological metacrisis. Surrounding them was all the people the Doctor loved. Martha was there looking pregnant and radiant, with her husband's hands resting protectively on her stomach. Donna, oh his lovely Donna was there, bouncing a baby on her hip while Shaun held hands with a little girl with Donna's bright hair. His hearts were hurting but it was in the best way. He turned to River to say something, anything but her misty eyes were focused on three people. The Doctor looked and held back a sob. His Impossible Girl and Boy Who Waited were there, beaming and happy. And in Rory's arms was a small girl with massively curly strawberry blonde hair. Oh she even had the glint in her eyes that the Doctor associated with River. He saw Jackie and Pete and a little blond boy he assumed to be Tony and felt a tug at his hearts. He didn't even particularly like Jackie Tyler but he had to admit, she looked great. Everyone finished singing and Rose leaned down to the birthday girl's ears and said, "Make a wish Sarah Jane." The little girl nodded and blew out the candles. The Metacrisis Doctor picked her up and kissed her before Rose joined them slipping a hand around the Doctor's waist. She kissed him sweetly, her eyes full of love and joy before kissing her daughter and smiling. The Doctor, well Doctors, smiled at her and he was sure that the undeniable love that shown through the Metacrisis' eyes and body was mirrored in his own. His beautiful Rose, who had traveled for so far and for so long, all alone, was finally happy. She was happy, Rose and Donna and Martha, and Amy and Rory and Wilf and everyone, was happy.

The Doctor's face felt wet which was strange because it wasn't raining and he wasn't sad. At least he didn't think he was sad, he might have been. Sometimes even Time Lords can feel unexplainable things too. River reached over and intertwined her hand with his. She squeezed it lightly before the pair gave one final glance and walked away as silently as the came.

The Metacrisis Doctor looked up suddenly, seeing two figures exiting the yard though the frame of the metal arch. One was a woman with wild curly hair that reminded him of a library somewhere. The other person was a man in a dark green trench coat and dark brown hair. The Doctor placed a hand on his chest where his other heart should be.

"Doctor, you alright?" Rose asked, concerned. He nodded his head and smiled. He leaned over and kissed her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just remembering how lucky I am to have been left with you."


End file.
